Cullen
Cullen is a natural 6-star tank unit that can be obtained from crafting, whose parts can only be obtained from Dark Ops, or the unit itself through raid event rewards. Cullen is one of the elite 6-star units in the game for which you can tell that it must be very strong. The very first one of its robot kind of unit before shortly being followed by the Catoblepas. At first glance, this unit may not look like anything in particular, though through closer inspection at its type, it is a tank unit. However, that is not the only thing this unit may be of surprise of. When deployed, it rolls out as any other tank would. After detecting its first enemy in range, it is revealed that this unit is actually a transformer and quickly stands up to become a big death robot that shoots bursts of energy bolts out of its arms. After all enemies in range are dead, this unit will not revert back and instead start to walk as its method of movement. Due to the transformation sequence the Cullen has to go through when entering combat, it is a weak spot that the enemy can take advantage of and to fire at the Cullen while it can not do anything until it has finished transforming. Cullen is also the strongest unit of the game in terms of attack and defense stats. Aside from Omicron and Killerbee, Cullen is one of the units with the highest DPS (damage per second) in the game. Statistics and Info Cullen may have only moderate attack damage but it has got a special hidden trait that doubles the damage of its basic attack. This causes the Cullen to have extremely powerful firepower that can melt down even the toughest tank like Jocon with its powerful energy bolt guns, which fires 4 shots at a half the attack damage value each shots and has a very short attack range (19 meters). Not just immense firepower, the Cullen also has an extremely high defense and is one of the toughest units in the game, it can take even long than 10 seconds just to destroy this robot if without units with powerful firepower, which could lead to failing to take down the enemy base even if the player has the upper hand. The Cullen's abilities are all purely damaging abilities. The critical strike, affected by the special hidden trait, is very powerful even if it is only the first ability and can take out most recons, infantries and artillery in only a single magazine. The poison ability, affected by the special hidden trait too, is very powerful as well, most victims like recons, infantries or artillery affected by it won't endure the poison until it runs out. Lastly the final revenge, even with only moderate attack damage but as a major ability, it can decimate most recons, infantries some artillery in only a single explosion. Cullen takes around 320 energy to deploy. Abilities 1st Ability(Minor) - Critical Strike 2nd Ability - Poison 3rd Ability(Major) - Final Revenge Variants Available Redpoint (red) - Cullen NW-2 Greenbrake (green) - Cullen BD-4 Bluesteel (blue) - Cullen TM-1 Goldfire (yellow) - Cullen OP-5 Whitehawk (white) - Cullen GG-3 Bugs * Cullen seems to deal twice as much of its attack damage with its basic attack, that is 4 shots per magazine and half the attack damage value each shots which is totally double of its attack damage. This abnormality does affect the poison and critical strike abilities which associate with its basic attack, causing the 2 abilities to deal twice as much damage as well. Although this does not affect the final revenge ability which does not involve with basic attacking. * When stunned, the associated particle effects may occasionally appear in odd ways. * Rarely when stunned and under fire, the Cullen may suddenly flicker into its dead appearance with its parts scattered on the ground before returning to normal. * The image used in the machine shop, hangar, and during battle appears to be backward, facing the opposite direction other units do. Trivia * If a victory is achieved and the Cullen is on-screen, the player can see that it will start dancing. ** If the Cullen had not transformed when this happens, it will quickly snap into position to start dancing. * When destroyed, the broken mech will fall backward and sink into the ground, unlike other tanks which will explode when destroyed and the pieces will disappear in their own mini explosions. ** This behavior is usually only seen in infantry units, whose corpses sink into the ground when killed. ** Similarly, if the base is destroyed, the Cullen does not explode, unlike other tanks. ** This behavior is shared with the Catoblepas, an artillery unit. * Due to its size, when the Cullen is deployed, its legs can be seen sticking out of the base even before the doors open. * The Cullen uses the same projectile as the Tozoztli. Category:6-Star Units Category:Tanks Category:Units